


Danatole: Seven Deadly Sins Headcannons Prompt

by Sappho_is_my_role_model



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Anatole - Freeform, Danatole, M/M, dolokhov - Freeform, headcannons, seven deadly sins headcannons prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappho_is_my_role_model/pseuds/Sappho_is_my_role_model
Summary: Just headcannons based on a prompt uwu





	Danatole: Seven Deadly Sins Headcannons Prompt

Danatole headcanons

Anatole (7 deadly sins headcanons)

**Lust**

**(I don’t really like smut so I’ll just do makeout)**

-he definitely has a makeout fantasy about Dolohov

-before they’re dating he gets flustered about it and ignores it.

-but him and Dolokhov have a friends with benefits sorta situation so he’s stuck having more fantasies.

-When they’re dating he’s still not too open about it. 

-he likes to act tough and be the top. He likes to feel masculine 

-but he’s just wants Dolokhov to be the dominant one.

-Dolokhov notices how Anatole does anything he wants so he asks what he wants and Anatole just freezes.

-when he finally does tell he Dolokhov just gives it to him and it was the best kiss either of them ever had.

**Gluttony**

-idk if this existed Back then but Anatole would eat ratatouille.

-he likes the contrasting flavors how some vegetables are sweet, others savory, and they just go so well together.

-Anatole would eat that every day if he could, but it takes effort to make so he wouldn’t.

-it would be a family recipe that his mom gave to him

-Anatole would make it for Dolokhov on their second date. 

-it’s slightly burnt but it’s not bad. Dolokhov doesn’t mention that it’s slightly burnt because Anatole worked super hard on it.

-Anatole knows that he burnt it, so he’s upset with himself.

-the nexts time Anatole makes it, it’s super good. Like super good.

-Dolokhov has  _ thirds _

-Dolokhov doesn’t usually eat more than a plate.

-this makes Anatole super happy.

**Greed.**

-Anatole makes a lot of money, but if he had double or triple the amount he’d totally spend it.

-Anatole before dating Dolohov would still spend it on money, wine, parties, etc.

-he’d probably get super drunk the first night having that much money and regret it.

-while he’s dating Dolokhov he’d spend it on him.

-Dolokhov wants to fix his watch? Anatole buys ten new watches.

-he’d spend a lot on himself too. 

-he’d totally spend it on clothing. The newest fashion.

**Sloth**

-if Anatole had a free afternoon to be lazy all day, he’d sleep.

-of course he’d rather be with friends and stuffs and he would cuddle Dolokhov 

-but if he was buy himself. 

-beauty rest 

-he’d sleep the day away.

-he’d gain those extra hours of sleep he had been dying for.

**Wrath**

-if Anatole had to let out anger he’d probably smash a bottle

-he would never hurt another person because he’s a sensible young man

-he’d smash vodka, wine, and beer bottles.

-he would bite his fingers trying to restrain himself from screaming.

-Anatole would have that adorable scrunched face or demon angry face no inbetween.

**Envy**

-Anatole just really wants to be loved

-he wants to know what love is and be loved.

-it’s just his coping mechanism and he doesn’t realize it.

-he’d dependent on other people’s validation to fuel himself

-If Anatole saw anyone else having a love interest he’d try and steal them or replicate that.

-Dolokhov is really hesitant to date him at first because of it.

-Anatole and Dolokhov make a deal to make their relationship slow and steady pace. Taking in 3 months before they have an actual makeout session after their friends with benefits.

-If Anatole saw anyone else taking Dolokhov he would beat them up. 

-I know I said he wouldn’t beat anyone if he was mad, but if someone just kissed Dolokhov he totally would and Dolokhov would have to pull him off

-Anatole is a noodle so he doesn’t pack that good of a punch tho.

-later Anatole would be very upset because he loves Dolokhov and seeing him with someone else just makes him upset. Not at Dolokhov it just upset.

**Pride**

-Anatole takes pride in playing the violin.

-he plays beautifully and loves to play it for everyone.

-however, he tried to write a symphony once but failed

-If he had to give up everything and keep one thing it would be Dolokhov, violin a close second.

-he’d trade all the money in the world to be with Dolokhov and keep him safe.

  
  


The prompt credit via tumblr: @madgoddessfysia https://madgoddessfysia.tumblr.com/post/44750795213/seven-sins-headcanon-prompts

  
  
  



End file.
